King Kong And Zilla Jr
King Kong And Zilla Jr Is A Fanmade Japanese American International Science Fiction Supernatural Fantasy Adventure Comedy Crossover Film.It Is The First Kaiju Film In I.R.Navarros Disney/Non-Disney/Daikaiju Universe.It Is Also Believed To be A Sequel To Peter Jacksons King Kong Due To Taking Place A Few Years After The Events Of King Kong 2005.But Surprisingly A Sequel To The Reboot And Adaptation Of The 1933s King Kong Movie King Kong:The Movie.It Centers On Lord Ian Hans Who Is The Main Human Protagonist Having King Kong And Zilla Jr As His Pet Monsters For His Bodyguards.It Was Distributed By Toho In Japan And Warner Brothers Tristar And Universal In The US. Plot Its A Quiet Day In Los Angeles And There Is A Very Busy Family Who Lives And Works In A Pet Shop And Jack Scaler Jenkins And Angie Love Hewitt Are Playing Something Very Funny While Bored.While Their Parents Are Away Making Sure That They Are Safe They Get Visited By Lord Ian Hans Who Is Looking For His Shadow And They Helped Lord Ian Hans Get His Shadow And Than They Get Taken By Lord Ian Hans To Go Out To See The Amazing Wonders Of The World And Also See His Pet Monsters King Kong And Zilla Jr.Meanwhile In CharlieIsPoopys Hideout His Band Of Terrorists Began Singing That A Terrorists Life Is A Wonderful Life For Causing Terror All Over The World.Then When The Song Ends They Torment Tails And Get Her To Assist Charlie The Way He Wants And Then A Monster Known As One Of Lord Ian Hans Pet Monsters(Not King Kong Or Zilla Jr) Appears Its Lord Ian Hans Pet Bigger Sea Monster But Tails Drove It Away.After That when They See Lord Ian Hans Jack And Angie Charlie Gave His Band Of Terrorists Orders To Shoot Him But They Failed And Than After Escaping CharlieIsPoopy And His band Of Terrorists They Meet Lord Ian Hans Crew(Including His Wife Sasha Hewitt).In New York A Godzilla-Like Creature Was Creeping Out Of The New York Harbor And Its One Of Lord Ian Hans Pets Zilla Jr Approaching New York City And King Kong Escapes And The Two American Kaijus Meet At Last And Enjoy Their Relationship With Each Other.While Lord Ian Hans And His Crew And Jack And Angie Are Bored He Told Jack And His Crew To Go Sight Seeing While He Takes Angie To Go See The Disney/Non Disney Characters And While Visiting them They Saw CharlieIsPoopy And His Sidekick Tails Has Captured Princess Elsa And Are Heading to Fengdu Ghost City.When Lord Ian Hans And Angie Rescue Princess Elsa They Begin A Battle Between Lord Ian Hans And His Monsters King Kong And Zilla Jr And CharlieIsPoopy In Fengdu Ghost City And Hans And Angie Rescue Princess Elsa.And Then Back In CharlieIsPoopys Lair CharlieIsPoopy Is ill And His Wife And Sidekick Tails Take Care Of Him.When Lord Ian Hans And His Friends Gets Rewarded For Rescuing Princess Elsa.They Decide To Make Lord Ian Hans A Captain Of A New And Unsinkable Cruise Ship That They Build.The SS Godzilla.Then After Finishing The Ship.A Big Group Of Good Characters Came On Board The New Cruise Ship As Their Living Heaven For A Pleasure Cruise.The Cruise Liner The SS Godzilla Begins Her Maiden Voyage.The SS Godzilla Sets Sail For Days With The Good Characters Enjoying Their Pleasure Cruise).Then Later That Fateful Night.The Crew Spots An Iceberg (That Is Supernaturally CharlieIsPoopy In Disguise) And Then They Tried to Hard To Starboard To Avoid Hitting The Iceberg But Its Too Late.The SS Godzilla Hits The Iceberg And Sinks Slowly First Then Faster And Faster.As The Ship began To Sink As Captain Lord Ian Hans Gives His Crew Orders To Take Care Of The Passengers He Locks Himself Inside the wheelhouse.The Ship Is Sinking Fast.Then The Ship Finally Disappears Into The Depths.As 1700 Of The Passengers Drown And Die of Hypothermia.Only 707 (Including Captain Lord Ian Hans) Are lucky enough to survive the sinking and reach the rescue ship The RMS Queen Mary 2 And While The RMS Queen Mary 2 Is Carrying The Survivors.The RMS Queen Mary 2 Heads To Rio De Janeiro And Lord Ian Hans And The Survivors Began Having Their Fun There Until CharlieIsPoopy And His Band Of Terrorists Kidnap The Survivors (But Lord Ian Hans) And Take Them Back To New York.But Later Lord Ian Hans And His Pet Monsters King Kong And Zilla Jr Arrives In New York To Rescue Jack Angie Sasha And The Other Survivors By Starting A Battle Between Lord Ian Han And His Monsters And CharleIsPoopy And His Gang Of Terrorists In New York City. The Battle Ends With Lord Ian Hans And His Monsters King Kong And Zilla Jr Defeating CharlieIsPoopy And Devilzilla By Causing Them To Get Eaten And Dragged Down The Hudson River By Lord Ian Hans Bigger Pet Sea Monster Then After That King Kong Battles The Biplanes In The Empire State Building While Zilla Jr Battles The F 18s In The Brooklyn Bridge As Both Monsters Meet Their Tragedy,As The Adventure Ends Lord Ian Hans And His Crew Come To Take Jack And Angie Home.Home At Last They Are Back To Los Angeles To Tell Their Tale. Characters Non Kaiju Characters *Lord Ian Hans-Charlie Barkins Handsome Human Counterpart And The Main Human Protagonist Of The Film. *Jack Scaler Jenkins-One Of The Two Deuteragonists of The Film. *Angie Love Hewitt-One Of The Two Deuteragonists of The Film. *Sasha Hewitt-Lord Ian Hans''Sexy'' Wife And And Member Of Lord Ian Hans Crew. *Lord Ian Hans Crew-They Are The Crew And Friends Of Lord Ian Hans. *CharlieIsPoopys Army-CharlieIsPoopys Band Of Terrorists. *General CharlieIsPoopy-A German Shepherd That Is A Possible Evil Version of Charlie From All Dogs Go To Heaven.He Is Well Known As The Worlds Most Dangerous Dog.He Poops On his Enemies.He Is The Main Antagonist Of The Film *Tails-CharlieIsPoopys Wife And Sidekick.Shes A Vixen And The Secondary Antagonist Of The Film *Princess Elsa-She is A Witch Princess And Wears A Classic Swimsuit.Shes A Sweet Girl Who Is Inspired By Fluttershy And Amy Rose.She Is Sometimes Shy.Note:This Is Not The Elsa Who is The Sister Of Princess Anna From The Movie Frozen This Is The Elsa That I Created(Plus Theres A Difference Between A Queen And A Princess). Kaiju Characters *King Kong-One Of The Two Main Kaiju Protagonists Of The Film.He Is A Giant Gorilla Well Known As The 8th Wonder Of The World.He Is The Last Of His Kind. *Zilla Jr -One Of The Two Main Kaiju Protagonists Of The Film.He is An Incarnation of Godzilla That Comes From An Iguana Being Mutated Into A Godzilla Type Creature And Zillas Surviving Son. *Devilzilla-A Parody Of Godzilla That Is A Hybrid Of A Godzilla Zilla Orga Baragon Gorosaurus Destroyah Cloverfield Monster Alien From The Alien Franchise Wither From Minecraft Crocodile Komodo Dragon Bear BigCat Dog Cat Some Venomous Snake Iguana Chameleon Newt A Salamander Tree Frog Some Venomous Spider Termite Orc Goblin Dragon Zombie Giant Spider From Middle Earth Cuttlefish Squid An Octopus.He Is CharlieIsPoopys Pet Monster That Kills For Pleasure. *Lord Ian Hans Bigger Pet Sea Monster-He Is Lord Ian Hans Biggest Pet Monster Of Them All Who Seeks To Devour CharlieIsPoopy And His Friends(And He Succeeded In The End). Trivia *This Film Also Centers On A Battle Between Lord Ian Hans And CharlieIsPoopy.That Lord Ian Hans Is The Peter Pan And CharlieIsPoopy Is The Captain Hook.The Reason Why I.R.Navarro Decided To Make Lord Ian Hans The Peter Pan Because Lord Ian Hans Is Confirmed To Be A Much More Faithful Adaptation Of Charlie Barkin.Whereas CharlieIsPoopy Is A Lousy Adaptation Of Charlie Barkin.Also Lord Ian Hans Is Also One Of I.R.Navarros Helpers Who Help Him In His Christian Spiritual Ways (Mostly Against The Evil And His Many Allies).Also One Of I.R.Navarros Friends Told Him That If Hes Gonna Make His Own Films That Are Reimagining/Reboot/Adaptations Of Some Fiction Franchises He Cannot Just Do It Any Way He Wants.Hes Gotta Be Also Respectful. * This Film Is Sometimes Believed To Be A Sequel To Peter Jacksons King Kong Because It Takes Places A Few Years Later.But It Is Really A Sequel To The Reboot And Adaptation Of 1933s King Kong Film King Kong:The Movie. *This Film Has Burrowed Similar Elements From Disneys Peter Pan. **In Both The Main Protagonist(Peter Pan And Lord Ian Hans) Find Their Shadow And Than Take The Other Protagonists (Jack And Angie,Wendy John and Michael) To An Adventure (Peter Takes Wendy John And Michael To Neverland,Lord Ian Hans Takes Jack And Angie To See The Amazing Wonders of The World). **In Both The Main Protagonist Battle The Main Antagonist (Lord Ian Hans And His Monsters King Kong And Zilla Jr Battle CharlieIsPoopy,Peter Pan Battle Captain Hook) And The Main Antagonists Suffer Defeats (CharlieIsPoopy And His Monster Devilzilla And Tails Are Dragged Down The New York City Harbor By Lord Ian Hans Bigger Pet Monster.Captain Hook And His Crew Are Being Chased Away By The Crocodile). **Both Films End With The Other Protagonists Being Home Again (Jack And Angie Are Home Again In Los Angeles,Wendy John And Michael are home Again In London). *Despite This Film Being An Adventure Comedy Film.There Are Also Some Sad Scenes:CharlieIsPoopy In A Form Of A Giant Iceberg Sinks The SS Godzilla,The Two American Monsters Die In The End,ETC. *The Fictional Cruise Ship The SS Godzilla Share Many Similarities To The Real Life Existing Ocean Liner RMS Titanic. **Both Ships Are Built And Considered By Many To Be Unsinkable (Because Of Having A Double Bottom). **While Building Both Ships People Were Also Killed By Accidents. **Both Ships Are Not Christened. **Both Ships Sink On Their Maiden Voyage After Striking An Iceberg (Surprisingly The Iceberg The SS Godzilla Struck Is CharlieIsPoopy While Going On Attack/Rampage Mode). **Both Have A Very Huge Amount Of Loss Of Lives (1500 Victims On The Titanic,1700 Victims On The Godzilla Cruise Ship). **Both Ships Don't Have Enough Lifeboats To Save Everyone On Board. **The Survivors Of Both Ships Were Luckily Rescued By The Rescue Ships (The Titanic Survivors Luckily Got Rescued By The Carpathia,The Godzilla Cruise Ship Survivors Luckily Got Rescued By The Queen Mary 2). **Both Ships Have Sister Ships (SS Minecraft,SS Flying Dutchman For SS Godzilla,RMS Olympic,RMS Gigantic/HMHS Britannic For RMS Titanic). **Both Ships Have Sister Ships That Suffer The Same Fate Years Later (HMHS Britannic Hits A Mine And Sinks,SS Flying Dutchman Sinks In Battle With Another Pirate Ship). **The SS Godzilla Is Also Called The Disney/Non-Disney/Daikaiju-Verses Version Of The Titanic. *There Is Also A Belief That This Film Is A Sequel To Peter Jacksons King Kong Remake In 2005.That It Is Also Believed To Reveal That King Kong Has Survived His Battle With The Airplanes In The Empire State Building.Though Both Peter Jacksons King Kong And I.R.Navarros Godzilla The Movie Have Connection To This Film.But This Is Surprisingly A Sequel To I.R.Navarros Reboot And Adaptation Of The Hollywood King Kong Movie King Kong:The Movie. *This Film Is Also Inspired By Peter Pan. Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Movie